You're my long lost what?
by Th3RedPyro
Summary: Winston sends Lúcio and McCree to find someone for him and bring that person back to their base. Who is it that Winston wants them to get? Things start to unfold… and Junkrat is the last one to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've only seen the vids and comics of Overwatch and haven't played the game at all, so some to most places may be made up. Will try to look up some of the locations.**

 **There are some ships in this fic, btw.**

 **(ATTENTION: I just want to let you guys know, that I will** **never** **abandon any of my stories. It will just take me awhile to complete a chapter due to IRL stuff.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Blizzard related, except for my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beware, the Tasmanian Devil! Part 1

That morning, Winston wakes up and gets ready for the day. He goes to the mess hall for a quick breakfast before heading to his lab to start fixing a few things for some of his Overwatch members. Once he finished fixing two, Athena pipes up to inform him of a new development. " _Winston, remember you gave me the task of searching every Overwatch member's personal background history, such as, if they had any living family?_ "

"Yes, Athena, I remember." Winston scratched an itch he had on his face. "At the time, I wanted to know this because I thought it would be nice for when an upcoming holiday arrives- and I still do. I'd invite their family to our holiday parties, so they all can see them at least a few times each year when we're not as busy." Winston begins remembering back to when he asked Athena, not noticing that Athena is currently telling him why she had brought up this question. She had waited a few minutes when he stopped talking, signaling her to continue, but stopped midway when she noticed he wasn't listening. So, after her fifteenth attempt, Athena successfully reeled him back into reality.

"Sorry, Athena. You were saying?"

" _Well, after a lot of searching, I managed to find a small piece of information on Mr. Fawkes. He does have a living relative and that they are his sibling. As of the whereabouts of Mr. Fawkes' relative, all I was able to recover was that they are somewhere in Australia. It is unknown if this sibling is where Mr. Fawkes stayed at while living in Australia._ "

Winston was pleased to hear that Jamison wasn't alone- not including Roadhog, of course. "Thank you, Athena." With this new information and what he has planned for Christmas that is only a month away, he'd hope to find and bring back Jamison's relative as his gift to him. So, as he resumed working on what he was doing before Athena brought the new information, Winston thought about who he'll send to find Jamison's newly discovered relative.

So, after being in his lab for a few more hours, Winston tells Athena to have Lúcio and McCree meet him in the briefing room at noon. Just before Winston leaves the lab, he throws an empty plastic jar that used to have peanut butter in it into a big trash can. Athena congratulates Winston on making it into the trash can, even though it wasn't necessary. He rolls his eyes before thanking Athena anyways. Along the way to the briefing room, Winston greeted any passing Overwatch member, pausing here and there for some of the members to answer questions they happened to want to ask him at that moment. Winston made a left turn to where the briefing room is located, opened and entered the room, he sees Lúcio and McCree already waiting at the big table. "Good morning to the both of you. I hope you two slept well." He says while pushing up his glasses, moving to the front of the room where the holo-board is located.

oOo

Lúcio sat in his usual seat with his legs crossed on the table. He took his headphones off his head and placed them around his neck when he noticed Winston enter the room. He replied back with a smile. "Good morning to you too, Winston. Is Jesse and I partnering up for a mission or are we needed for something else?"

McCree didn't sit in his spot at the meeting table, instead, he leaned against the wall nearest to the table, arms crossed and had just lit his cigar when Winston entered. "Mornin', Winston. Ah'm also wonderin' what y'need the two of us for." He said in response to what both Winston and Lúcio said.

Winston adjusted his glasses on his face before explaining what he needed of them. Afterwards, Winston and the other two headed to where they kept all their aircrafts for means of transportation. Some of the other Overwatch members came to wish them luck on their mission as they went there, but D. Va and Hanzo saw them off as they entered one of Overwatch's smaller aircrafts.

"Good luck, Lúcio… and don't forget to buy me a snack when you get back, ok? Like Doritos or some Pocky." D. Va said enthusiastically, waving goodbye at her best friend.

Lúcio gave her a big smile and waved back. "Sure thing, Hana."

Hanzo walked up to McCree. "Jesse, we've all been on many missions before, but you never know when one of us will get seriously hurt. So, I wish to give you this in hopes it protects you." Hanzo then takes out a good luck charm he personally made from one of his pouches on his belt sash to McCree, giving him a half smile. "Come back on one piece, alright?" McCree takes the charm from Hanzo. "Thanks, Hanzo." He puts it somewhere safe on his person. "Ah'll be sure to come back. Want me to get ya anythin' when ah get back from this mission?" Hanzo shakes his head. "No thank you, Jesse. You are all I want." At that, McCree blushed. "Aw shucks, Darlin'. Yer makin' me blush." He brings Hanzo closer to him, but is pushed away. "Not now, McCree. You have a mission to get to."

McCree sighs. "Fine… yer right. We'll be back before y'all can say, It's High Noon." After McCree said that, he winked and then got on the aircraft where Lúcio waited for him. In no time, Lúcio and McCree finally headed off to where their mission is located.

oOo

 ** _Australia, ? Years Ago._**

 _"_ _Hurry up, James… or you'll be late for work!" called out James' wife. She had just finished making his lunch for work and was waiting to give him a kiss goodbye before he left. Just then, two three year olds raced down the hallway to their mom, followed by James rushing behind them. He stops just before the door where his waiting wife stands, he smiled when he sees her hug their children. "Sorry, Rose. These two little ankle boiters were helpin' me pick a toie." James gave a warm smile as he said this when he looks at his wife and children._

 _"_ _Mum! Dad picked two really tough ones!" said the first three year old._

 _"_ _Yeah! They were both good!" agreed the second three year old._

 _"_ _Yeah?" Rose said, ruffling both her kids' hair as she says this._

 _James then glances at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. "Oh, no! Yer roight, Rose! C'mon you two. It's take yer kids t'work day." James gives his wife a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door with his children and his lunch, getting in the car and driving to his work, not being able to see Rose wave goodbye._

 _oOo_

 _After work, James was about to take his kids home until the_ _Omnium_ _Factory exploded, debris flying everywhere and radiation beginning to spread everywhere. The employees begin panicking and running away from the factory, trying to get to safety and trying not to get hit by factory fragments, but some weren't so lucky. Because of the type of factory it was, radiation in the form of gas first moved through the factory's floors from the ground up, before radiating outward towards almost all of Australia. James' office is on the fourth floor, the radiation gas just finished consuming the second floor, time running out for James and his two kids._

 _. . ._

 **Australia, Now. Somewhere in the outskirts of the city**

Taz's eyes opened instantly, sitting up in her makeshift bed just as quickly, breathing heavily while holding onto her right side. It took her a moment to realize she was in her room. To help her breathing to slow down, Taz looked around her shabby room to find everything she had acquired over the years hadn't moved from before she went to sleep. Good, this helped. Now, feeling the pain she had lessen, Taz grabbed her backpack that always stays by her side and opens it to check its' contents. Everything in it was there. Just then, Taz's phone that she always keeps in her bag begins to ring the ringtone of an old song she liked, The Bomb from Pigeon John. Now fully distracted from her pain, which no longer was there because of her phone ringing, she answered it.

Instead of the usual _Hello_ normal people would use, she gave her own greeting, due to the line of work she has purposefully put herself in. "Taz's merc services. Where when ya want the job done roight… for a certain fee. If yer wantin' someone dead, somethin' blown up, or ya want me t'steal somethin' for ya… you name it, oi can guarantee it! How may oi help you?"

"… Oi'm glad ya gave that little introduction there, sheila. Thought oi'd gotten the wrong num'ba. Been goin' through a lot to foind you." After he said that, he paused for just a moment before speaking again. "M'oi name is Mr. Munds and oi'd loike t'hire you for a job that needs your skills. Interested?"

"Oh?" Taz arched her right eyebrow up in interest. By the sound of this bloke's voice, this job will pay big money, she thought, a big smile on her face forming. "Yeah! 'Course oi'm interested!"

"Good. We'll talk 'bout this more when ya come in t'me office, Miss Taz." Before Mr. Munds hung up the phone, he gives Taz the address and what time he wants her to be there.

 **Two days later**

"So, yer tellin' me that if oi do this one job, oi get all that cash? Roight, Suit Man?" There, on the desk in front of her, was a big stack of one-hundred dollar bills. She is sitting in a metal chair in front of a big desk and a man in a dark blue suit sat behind it. Taz scooted closer to the desk, causing screeching noises, so that she could a closer look at all that money. If her eyes could look like dollar signs, it would. Money was getting tight and this job will help her get the materials necessary to make her own prosthetic arm… and the surgery she wanted done to herself. Taz already has a prosthetic on her right leg right now, but it has gone through a lot and repairs can only last so long before fixing it didn't work at all. As for the surgery, she had a nagging feeling that she was the wrong gender, so some or most of the money she'll be getting from this job will go towards it.

"Yes, that's roight… and me name is Mr. Munds, by the way. Not Suit Man.", said the man sitting on the other side of the desk, trying to hide the fact he disliked the noise she made with the chair. He could tell by the look she was giving him that she didn't care what his name was. He sighs. Great, he'll forever be called Suit Man or possibly some other ridiculous nickname. Mr. Munds had worked for the company he's currently employed to for almost a year and his boss never liked to find property damage, no matter how small it was, giving whoever done the damage a good scolding to. So, he stayed silent knowing that to speak negatively to this person, who is really skilled in what she does and perfect to complete his task, would result in not only his death, but the building as well.

"Everythin' you need to know 'bout the job is in this here folder. Deadline is a week." As he said this, he slid a folder across the desk to his new hired help. He then divides the money on the desk into two piles. He points to one on his left and says, "This'll be your payment before you start the job, and this…" He points to the other pile. "This is after it's done. Got it?" Mr. Munds said calmly with very little emotion put into it. He truly didn't like to have to hire a mercenary like the one that's now sitting in front of his desk, but some of the tasks he needs done can't be done by law's standards.

She smiled really big and greedily grabbed the pile Mr. Munds first pointed at. She made sure to recount it before putting it her poor excuse of a backpack and then stood up, roughly grabbing Mr. Munds' hand and shaking it vigorously. "Yeah. Oi got it, mate." She grabs the folder and puts it into her backpack, puts her backpack on her back, and walks to the door. She stops when she opened the door. Without turning around, she moves her head to look behind her at Mr. Munds, a serious look painted her face. "Oi best be gettin' that other half when oi get back, Mr. Munds. No tricks!"

After saying that, Taz left ' office, making sure to slam the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Prepare for some Australian accent. I'm trying to include accents cuz it'll help identify who is speaking, although other people's accents will not show due to me not knowing how it'll sound like. :T**

 **My thinking an Australian accent, if put into words, would include 'oi' in most words with I's.**

 **Example: mine = moine, find = foind, I = oi, etc.**

 **Also, hints of trans.**

 **ATTENTION** **: I change my mind on the title of the first chapter. It isn't going to be in parts, so ignore the 'part 1' on the title.**

 **Anyways… Enjoy~.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just another day

Taz checked the file the Suit Man had given her once she got back to her place. There wasn't a table or chair to sit on, so she sat on her bed and used her bed as her table. Her reading wasn't the best, so she read what she could, then left her home to visit a fellow merc's place. You could say this other merc is a friend of hers, but she will deny it. Not only does the fellow merc help her with a few jobs, but gives her the parts she needs for any gadget she is working on, parts for her two prosthetic limbs, and any other thing she can think of no matter how small it could be. Taz reached the guy's place in a half-hour. She bangs against the rusting metal door several times with her good arm. "Mikey! It's yer old mate, Taz! Let me in or oi'll skin yer pet koala this toime!" It didn't take him too long to open the door. The door bursts open suddenly and she almost got hit by it, but managed to dodge it in time.

"Don't you dare touch me koala! She is an endangered species now due to whot happened years ago!" Mikey had that tough guy look, but it changed to an annoyed one when he saw her. She smiled at him. "Thanks fer openin' the door so quick." Mikey grumbles under his breath, then moved aside so she can come in. Once inside, she gets herself comfortable by plopping onto the couch he has. Mikey walked to the couch and crosses his arms. "Whot you want this toime, Taz?" Taz wasted no time and explained why she is here. "Got a job and oi need t'be in tip-top shape, so oi need some parts oi know ya got and use it for me leg. It's on its' last legs- pun intended." She chuckles. "Got the cash t'pay you this toime. See?" Taz reaches into her bag and took out what looked to be enough money to pay for what he has. "… Oh! And, parts oi need you help on to make me an arm. Got me last one destroyed on the last job." She shows off her bandaged stub of an arm, missing from the elbow down.

Mikey sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, then snatches the money from Taz. "Alroight." He walks of deeper into his place. As Taz waits for him to return, she looks through a magazine she found near the couch. It took him about twenty minutes to come back and has a big box with him. He sets the box down on the small table in front of the couch, which startles Taz and she almost falls off the couch, but she does drop the magazine. "Jeez, Mikey! Don't do that!" She gives him a sour look, but it disappeared when she saw the box of parts. "Aces!" Taz riffled through the box of parts, taking what she liked to use for both her prosthetic leg and new arm. She took them in trips to the table on the opposite side of where the couch is, but only the parts to make her arm, while the rest of the parts she grabbed goes on the couch. "You start on the arm, while oi fix me leg up new, ya?"

Since Mikey has free time to do whatever and the fact he gets bored easily with no clients, he looked at the parts she had given him. "Yeah, whotever." He grabs a stool and brings it to the table before sitting on it and beginning to make Taz's new arm, not even measuring her stub because he was the one to help her make the first one. As he starts to make her new arm, Mikey looks over at Taz working on her peg leg. It's been a few months, since he saw her last and is actually happy to see her… alive. The way Australia is now, it is more dangerous to be here due to the radiation. Whereas before, you wouldn't die from just stepping outside your door. He has actually started to have feelings for her after a few years of knowing her and it has grown stronger each time she visits now. So, Mikey gets distracted when he looks at Taz and accidently hurts himself as he hadn't stopped working on the prosthetic arm when he looked at her. "Ah, shit!" He brings his arm close to him, some blood goes down his arm from a medium sized cut on his hand.

Taz immediately stopped what she is currently doing and looks at Mikey. Since she is working on her peg leg, she hops her way over to him and sees the cut on his hand. She didn't react as strongly to him being hurt because she has seen worse and knows Mikey his cut isn't life threatening. Taz undoes the knot of her pant leg on her stub side and rips it off, making it into shorts now on that side, then uses it as a bandage for his hand. "You gotta be more careful. You troin' to catch up to me and lose a hand there?"

He shakes his head. "… No. I got distracted for a moment."

"Whot could possibly distract you from workin' on a prosthetic limb? Y'loike makin' things from scrap you foind. That's w'oi you have this shop." Taz inspected her work on bandaging up Mikey's hand as she said this, unaware of him blushing a little at the hand contact. She then looks over at the prosthetic arm he is helping her on and sees a small amount of blood on one of the pieces, grabbing it and then cleaning off the blood with her untorn pant leg. By the time she looked at him, his face is normal, but Taz could tell he is nervous of something, but she doesn't know what.

"Uh… nothin'. Was just thinkin' whot koind of handle would go with my cloient's weapon oi made fer 'im. Why?" He hopes she wouldn't notice him trying to distract her from what really was going on with him, a bead of sweat goes down the side of his face. She looked at him for what seems like hours, but then she speaks, squinting her eyes for a moment before looking at him normally. "… Alroight. Just askin'. You good though?" Taz gestures to his hurt hand and he nods. "Yeah, still hurts, but not as much with the pressure on it." With that now dealt with, they get back to work on what they were doing, but this time when Mikey glances at her he makes sure to stop working on her new arm. Some time later, both Mikey and Taz finish what they were working on. Taz finished way before he did and had been walking around for a short while, until he finally is done with her new arm. "Oi, Taz, yer arm is done. Come try it out."

Taz stopped walking back and forth from one end to the other of Mikey's shop, turning in his direction, her eyes meeting with her new prosthetic arm. She gasps and cheers with delight, quickly walking over to him and taking her new arm, a big smile on her face. She looks at it from all different angles. "This is amazin' work, mate! Looks way better than me last one!" She carefully attached her new prosthetic arm to her stub and it took several minutes for it to work. Once it did, Taz tested it out to make sure it worked perfectly… and it did. She can now do everything a normal arm can do. Taz's smile grew bigger and on impulse she hugs Mikey, showing her appreciation. "Thanks!" Even though he really likes the hug she is giving him, he had to pull away because it was getting awkward for him. "Yer welcome, Taz." He smiles back.

She checks the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "Holy Dooly! Oi gotta go, Mikey. Thanks again fer the help, mate." She rushes out of his shop and goes to the location Mr. Munds gave her.

 **One Job Later**

Parts of her are covered in soot from the explosives she used during the job, scratches and a few other small wounds here and there on her body, and one of those were big enough where she had to remove part of her other pant leg and use it as a bandage. After resting for a bit, Taz goes back to Mr. Munds office carrying a bloody bag that is on the verge of dripping on the floor, but somehow doesn't. "Oi'm back, Suit Man. Got a gift fer you." She goes to the guy's desk and sits down on the chair in front of the desk. "Now fer the other half of me money."

When Taz came in, is at his desk, using his computer to do some work related things. He immediately noticed her enter, but doesn't look away from his computer when she sat in front of his desk. "Miss Taz, oi take it you finished the job oi gave you, roight?" He suddenly remembers something she said. "Wait… whot gift?" Taz smiles really big, then places the bloody bag on his desk with a thud. At that, Mr. Munds finally looked at her, then at what she put on his desk and his face changes to one of disgust at the smell the bag is radiating. He quickly covers his nose. "Whot is in that bag!?"

"It's proof that oi did the job roight and oi'm not just sayin' oi did it. Go ahead… have a look." Taz scooted the bag closer to Mr. Munds, while still being on his desk, causing a red trail behind it. Mr. Munds is hesitant, but his curiosity got the better of him and peeked into the bag with one of his pens, like a cautious germaphobe would. His eyes widened a little when he saw what was in the bag, recognizing it to be exactly what he hired Taz for. "Ugh… G-Good Work, Miss Taz." He gives a fake smile. "Now if you would be so koind as to remove the bag from me desk, oi will get yer other half of the money oi owe you." He waits until Taz takes away the bloody bag to reach for the other half of the money. As he is getting the money, he sees the hidden button below his desk. He could press it and deal with Taz for ruining his custom made desk with the blood, but the stories he has heard of her were horrifying enough to scare him enough to not risk going through with it and the warning she gave him a few days ago seals the deal, so he sits up normally and he sets the money on his desk away from the bag. "Here. Your money as promised, Miss Taz."

Taz looks at the small suitcase on Mr. Munds desk and snatches it before he could scoot it over to her. "Thanks, Suit Man. Yer a bloody ripper!" She takes her bag from behind her back and places it on her lap, then opens it to dump the other half of her money into her bag. The bag may be in bad shape, but whatever she puts in it stays inside even though it looks like it could fall apart at any moment. Taz stands up and vigorously shakes Mr. Munds' hand, smiling really big. "If you got another job that needs taken care of, you know who to call. Although, oi'm gonna be busy for a few months. Not tellin' you whot, just lettin' you know." She gets up and left his office, then went back to her home.

The part of Australia she lives at may not be the best, but she still has a phone and makes a few calls to a doctor. She has been thinking for a while about changing into what she feels on the inside. Once she finally gets ahold of the doctor, that she contacted a week ago, lets the doctor know about what she wants and that she now has enough money to pay for the surgery. The doctor accepts and schedules Taz for an appointment tomorrow.

 **One Day and A Few Hours After Surgery Later**

The doctor walks into the recovery room where Taz is and sees she is starting to wake up. He checks her vitals and the clipboard at the foot of the bed. At that point, Taz is now awake and looks around, stopping when she notices the doctor. "Hey, Doc. How'd the-." She stops talking when she notices her voice is different. Taz had asked the doctor to change her voice to match her new appearance. She tested her new voice by saying random things, liking it the more as she spoke. After about five minutes of this, the doctor steps in and interrupts her by clearing his throat loudly. Once he has her attention, he speaks. "Congratulations! It's a boy! I mean… you're a boy." Taz smile grows even bigger and quickly got out of the hospital bed, going to and standing in front of the mirror that is in the bathroom inside the room she is in. First thing she sees is bandages covering a few areas on her body. She peeks her head out of the bathroom. "Hey, Doc. Can oi take these whoite things off now?"

"Been two days since the surgery happened and you have been healin' noicely. Oi was going to remove them, but oi found you awake. So… yeah, you can."

"Alroight!" Taz fist pumped the air before going back into the bathroom and rips off the bandages, like a kid excitedly unwrapping a gift. Her chest looks completely like a guy's would and with how advanced surgeries are now, the scars are nearly non-existent, being hard to tell they were there. Taz soon realized there was one thing she almost forgot to look at, her new friend from down under. She looks down at the medical pants and peeked underneath. Her eyes widened and then went back to the doctor to give him a big hug. "Thanks, Doc! You got everythin' oi wanted to be when oi pictured meself as whot oi would look loike as a bloke!" An uncontrollable laugh of excitement escapes her.

Later that day, Taz is in an office, waiting in a chair for her turn. She has been waiting for a half hour, until she couldn't take it anymore and stood up from her seat. "Oi hate waitin'!" She stomps her way over to the desk and slams her hand on it. "Oi demand to be next or things are goin' to get ugly real quick!"

Since Taz looked like a guy now, the lady behind the desk sees her as a guy. "Look, sir, but you need-." The lady gets interrupted by Taz with a grenade in her face and her eyes widened. "A-Alroight. R-Roight this way, sir." The lady calls for one of the employees and Taz is helped in seconds. This place is for helping people with documents and other official things. After finishing her business with that place, Taz is now legally a he and her name has been changed into a male version of her name. Taz quickly makes herself- himself- scarce because he doesn't like being cooped up in a small room for too long. Once he is in the clear, Taz goes to the nearest bar to celebrate his new identity.

oOo

It took McCree and Lúcio a day to get to Australia, but it took several days just to get to the city where Junkrat's sibling is supposed to be. They asked around for a few hours before they finally got a tip to where this sibling was last seen. It took them a half hour to get to that building that does business with documents and other official things. McCree walks up to the desk first and Lúcio just follows and stays behind him on his right side. "Excuse me, ma'am. Ah heard from a fella that this here place had a guest recently, which so happens to be a person me and m'ah friend here are lookin' for. Think a sugar pie like yerself can help a fella out?"

The lady behind the desk blushes at the nickname she is given from the cowboy and giggles. By the looks of it, she didn't pay attention to a word McCree said. Lúcio rolled his eyes and stepped in. "You gotta keep all that charm inside, man. That's what got us here later than expected." They had to make a few pitstops because they had to eat or got distracted by what they saw when passing over a city. Hopefully they are in time to find Junkrat's sibling. Knowing Junkrat, his sibling must have something in common to him. "Look, we really need to find someone and this place is our current lead to finding them. Can you please help us?"

She snaps out of it and nods, finally looking at Lúcio. "Sorry, sir." The lady shows she is sorry for not paying attention to the serious matter. "Whot was it the two of you needed?" Lúcio repeats what McCree said, but less… cowboy-ish. By the look on the lady's face, she knows who he is talking about. "Um… the p-person you are lookin' for m-mentioned they are goin' to celebrate with some drinks. The only place near h-here for drinks is Killer Roo's Bar and Grill." She gives them the directions on how to get there and the both of them soon leave, not before thanking her first. It doesn't take them too long to find it by the obvious big sign showing an image of a small kangaroo with X's for eyes.

"There it is, McCree." Lúcio points to it once he sees the sign, which McCree turns his motorcycle to it and parks it right in front of the place. "Now, just to make this clear… we're lookin' for someone that looks like Junkrat, but obviously doesn't look like him, right?" Lúcio confirms McCree's question and the both of them went into the place. After walking halfway into the place, McCree notices someone familiar, even without what he usually wears. This confuses the cowboy and points this out to Lúcio, which they then unintentionally spoke in unison.

"What is Junkrat doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Aussie Slang:**

 **Bloody ripper = really awesome**


End file.
